Hysterics
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Weiss experiences her first heartbreak. Yang tries to explain her ex wasn't hurting her on purpose. [Temple AU] [please note-this isn't a Freezerburn story, sorry]


_**Author's Note: No really, there is a context within this fanfiction.**_

 _ **This fanfiction is part of**_ **Temple _, my ongoing personal AU. I don't feel comfortable telling it all in a straight story, so I'm writing it in one-shots that readers can parse into a complete picture. I will say the AU is a dark one that unfortunately brought along some out of character aspects._**

 ** _To prevent confusion and disappointment, I must clarify_ Temple isn't _a Freezerburn AU. Compared to other inter-team ships it appears you guys are sparser in the content department, which is frustrating, but I can't help you here. So, good luck looking elsewhere.  
_**

* * *

The world drowns in cavernous roars. A siren wails. Fingers hack the air. There is a storm cloud broiling around Weiss Schnee, pouring torrents of rain into a swirling ocean.

"Why?" she keeps screaming. "Why?"

She's making a mess of herself in the hallway of her first-year dorm. Witnesses gather, shocked into stillness. A few giggle nervously. Weiss, not understanding social norms, claws deeper into her scalp.

Yang had seen her run, and followed her. After the collapse she turns away from Weiss's crumpled form, waving off the spectators. "Nothing to see here, nothing to see," she says flatly, though with a sturdy enough presence to shoo them out of sight. She knows the offending party is just around the corner. When the rest of the hallway is clear, she walks back to Weiss.

She waits out the sobs, leaning against the wall. When Weiss has toned down to quiet sniffles, Yang crouches to her level. The white-haired girl remains curled in the fetal position, though her hands have left her head and are now wringing under her chin.

"Weiss," says Yang. "I don't think he meant to hurt you."

The whine comes back. "Yes he did!"

Yang sucks in her lips and sits. They can settle this later.

Murmurs float in from the end of the hall. Weiss gasps and shrinks deeper into herself, her cheek scraping the red rug. Neptune appears around the corner, looking uneasy. He is with Pyrrha, who walks slowly backwards to face him as they speak. They see the scene and freeze. Weiss's eyes flick to Neptune. She shakes harder, drawing her legs more tightly against her chest. Pyrrha hurries Neptune back around the corner, both of them giving Weiss panicked glances. Weiss takes another sharp inhale, parts her lips. That piercing note sounds again.

Yang's first instinct is to cover Weiss's mouth, but the thought sends shivers rocking up her spine. Instead she says, "Relationships don't always last."

Weiss's moan stops mid-crescendo. Her lips close together. She stares into the distance, which Yang considers a cue to continue. "We try people out, see if we fit; sometimes we don't. Actually, most of the time we probably don't." She says it almost carelessly. She silences in wait. Weiss sniffs, her body loosening by a fraction of a fraction.

News of the breakdown will spread like wildfire. Weiss needs time to recuperate. "Come on, let's get some water," Yang says, standing up. "I'll get a cup from the kitchen. We can take it back to your room if you want." Weiss looks even smaller to her now that she's on her feet. After a few tense seconds, Weiss rolls onto her hands and knees. She starts crawling down the hall, a slight dip in her spine. Her tiara crooks to the side as she does this. Yang observes her with the faintest stirring of uneasiness, then reaches out her arm. "Here."

Weiss flinches, ducking lower to the floor. Her eyelids flutter rapidly at Yang's hand. Yang hesitates. "Hang on," she says, hunching down to loop one arm around Weiss's. The other goes on Weiss's side, and after a moment of assessment, Weiss takes hold of her shoulder.

Her legs wobble as the girls rise. "You good?" Yang asks a moment later. Weiss nods. She shuffles down the carpet as Yang takes them to the kitchen. Yang lets Weiss hang around the table by the wall as she fills a waxy paper cup at the sink. She turns off the faucet and extends the cup to Weiss. Weiss takes it, not touching Yang's fingers. Her eyes are hazed in red. She brings the cup to her lips, bites it softly, and drinks. Yang hears tiny gulps as Weiss empties it.

"Feeling better?" she asks when Weiss puts the cup on the table. Weiss nods and sinks into a chair.

Yang takes in the sight sitting miserably before her. Weiss Schnee, heiress of an economic empire. Freshman at a prestigious college, allegedly her first time outside of homeschool. Sometimes rude and snappy, other times stressed and scared. Hated being touched. And now, apparently, experiencing her first heartbreak. Poor her, and poor Neptune—the guy tried to put it lightly.

Yang brings Weiss back to her single-person room at a far end of the dorm. Hunched at the shoulder, Weiss unlocks the door quietly. She eases the door open at a slight angle and slips inside. Yang can't see what her room looks like. Weiss turns around, switching which hand is on the doorknob. Yang remains silent, arms crossed.

"Thank you," Weiss whispers.

She closes the door. Yang hears the little click as the lock turns.


End file.
